Modern Yorshaan
Modern Yorshaan, on contrary of Early Modern Yorshaan, is more simplified and more influenced by Romance language (including Atramia). General Information The conjugation of Yorshaan verbs has become easier to memorize than French ones, lmao. Gallery Shoye ic sidavei hersum ampifonzetum.jpg|Shoye ic sidavei hersum ampifonzetum, siv yumu cu siy biza! (One of my friends died from hay fever yesterday, yet I wasn't able to do anything!) parts of face.jpg|Oiampit Fandi / Parts of Face Phonology Alphabet The alphabet has decreased by 2 letters. The Æ and Œ has now disappeared. Consonants Traditionally the consonants of Yorshaan consist of two groups: front and back consonants. The border is set between alveolar and postalveolar consonants. Learning whether a sound is "front" is critical for learning Yorshaan nouns. #See the next section. #/m/ becomes /ɱ/ before f or v. Varients of T There were once at most 5 varients of the alveolar plosive in EModY: /t̪/, /t̻/, /tʲ/, /tʷ/, and /tˤ/. In Modern Yorshaan, some of them has merged with others or been left out. Only palatalized varient is preserved. Varients of R There are a lot of varients of r'' in Yorshaan. The dialects affected by Atramia would receive /ɻ/ (retroflex), and those affected by French would have /ʀ̥/, /ʀ/, or /ɣ/. Though the "standard" Yorshaan read ''r as alveolar approximant /ɹ/ and most Yorshaan users can recognize that sound, people using /ʀ/ have difficult time recognizing /ɻ/ or /ɾ/ as r''. Those who pronounce ''r using their uvula or velum (the back of mouth) are often nicknamed yontlicezye (back-tongue) and those who use the front part of their tongue receive the nickname gendicezye (front-tongue). Vowels Semivowels Developed from reduced vowels or other semivowels, semivowels exist in Modern Yorshaan. There are two semivowels: /ɥ/ and /j/. Nasal Vowels Influenced by French, Yorshaan has nasalized vowels. Most nasal vowels occur in front of the nasal m, ''especially in front of a stressed syllable or final one. Yet the number of nasal vowels are restricted. Only these nasal vowels are available in Yorshaan: When the consonant ''m is followed by other consonants and vowels (including final e''), the vowel will no longer be nasalized. This feature is common among infinitives of Yorshaan verbs: *dagem /ˈdɑ.gɵ̃/ (''to be seen), dageme /ˈdɑ.gem/ (to see) Rhotic Vowels There is only one r-colored vowel in Yorshaan, /ɚ/ , and it will only occur at the last syllables or that before stressed ones. In most cases, rhotic vowels occurs at the last syllable of ablative form of nouns whose stems end in -''r''. *argre /ɑɹ.gɹɵ/ (anger) → yargr /jɑɹ.gɚ/ (from anger) Liaison (Probably affected by french, )liaison happens in Yorshaan as well. In most cases, it takes place when a noun in absolutive case is followed by vowel-beginning word. For example: *pesh'te o'fr (a long time) /peʃt‿ofɚ/ *Neccra'de u'nim acca. (Time awaits no people.) /ˈnekɹɑd‿umin ˈɑkɑ/ Some adjectives ending with syllabic consonants (due to the drop of absolutive suffix ''-e''), such as ofr ''(''long) and matl ''(''creepy), changes the pronunciation of the last syllable upon liaison: *pesh'te o'f'r u'r (one long time) /peʃt‿ofɹ‿uɹ/ Ending E The e'' at the end of some words (most of them are nouns) of Yorshaan are "floating" on account of their "uncertain" pronunciation / existance. Under these circumstances the ''e must be omitted and read something else instead: #It follows a voiceless consonant. #The consonant it follows becomes syllabic. #Liaison happens. While in these cases the e ''must be read as /ɵ/: #At the end of a sentence (or clause). #In most folklore songs. #Emphasized. #Read alone (no words following). In other cases (e.g. follows a voiced consonant) the ''e can be read optionally, depending on each person. Ending U It is reported that the u'' at the end of a word (most of which are nouns) alone could be /ʏ/ instead of /ʊ/. This happens in most northern dialects, to say at least. Pronouns Personal Interrogative and Relative (Adverb) Some modern adverbs are derived from the inherented adverb with some noun suffixes. The relative pronouns of Modern Yorshaan has been merged with interrogative ones. Hence the rules for relative clauses is different from Early Modern Yorshaan. Indefinite Some of the pronouns are inherited from Classical Yorshaan, whereas some are borrowed from Atramia, such as the one referring to exclusive things ''altrene (altrè'n in Atramia), indicating negative existense necu (necuei in Atramia), and meaning distributive things shalu (šalei in Atramia). Determiner Demonstrative All the determiners are all put behind the modified noun. *Shelaa grayosh mabe ri melet moie. (Please send this letter to that girl.) Possessive Possessive determiners in Yorshaan is realized by the genitive case. Like most adjectives in Yorshaan, there determiners must be behind the modified nouns. A noun in genitive case can also be modified by another noun also in genitive case. In this case, it's the original form of the previous noun being modified. *Mi pocte nadaven muli ic. (The birthday of my daughter.)(muli modifies pocte nadaven and simultaneously is modified by ic.) Nouns Nouns in Modern Yorshaan are now of three categories: group I, group II, and proper nouns. Group I Group I consists of countable nouns. Under normal circumstances, nouns of Yorshaan doesn't require an article. But it is necessary for an ablative noun since the singular and plural form share the same writting. Group II Verbs of group II are all uncountable. Genitives Acting like Adjectives Genitives can be regarded as adjectives origined from nouns. The agreement of adjectives can be applied to genitives. See the adjective seciton for more detail about adjectives. Irregular Nouns Yet there are some nouns having irregular inflections. Cells with pink background contains irregular forms. -''oir and ''-eie Nouns Some irregular nouns end in -oie or -eie due to the loss of the consonant y /j/. For example, savoie (valley) is used to be savoye in EMY. -''nt'' Countable Nouns These -''nt'' nouns are those whose last consonant is voiced and penult vowel is e'' or ''i. The nasal ending of plural dative depends on the original last consonant: *b, w, v → m *n, d, dz, zh, j, zhy → n *r → r *l → l *g → ng Names Names in Modern Yorshaan does decline as group II nouns. However, the vocative case is reserved. Take Milyana for example: *Milyana! (vocative) *Cu Milyanu mimei. (I love Milyana.)(absolutive) *Co Milyanim mime. (Milyana loves me.)(ergative) *Gruyaa ri mabe Milyanen. (Give this letter to Milyana.)(dative) To Become Verbs Nouns can be converted into verbs by attaching the suffix ''-ashem'' and therefore follow the strong verb conjugation. This feature is inherited from the instrument case. *ucetsu (loyality) *Ci ucets'ashie'! (Be loyal to me!) Compound Noun A compound noun is formed by adding the genitive form of a nou in front of another noun. Thus, the order of the words is different from merely using an adjective (genitive form) modifying the noun. *omivyole (The Era of Darkness) *vyole omi (dark era) Verb Conjugation History Languists manage to build a common ancestor of Yorshaan languages: Proto-Yorshaan, which might be either a daughter proto-language of PIE or isolated from that. Theoretically, in PY, there are several ways to mark the tense of a verb. Strong Verb (-em Verb) The strong verbs change their stem vowel (of the last of the word) in only one way: -''a''- for present, -''i''- for past, and -''ai''- for future. Yet there are verbs take the form -''u''-''em'' or -''oi-em''. They are derived from -''u''-''eem'' and -''œ''-''eem'' verbs in EMY. Their penult vowels might be different, but they will all become -''i''- in past tense and -''ai''- in future. Weak Verb (-am Verb) Modal Verbs The conjugation of Yorshaan verbs has been simplified; however, the modal verbs are also introduced. These verbs, including umbam (subjunctive), shyam (optative), omam (inchaotive), are all weak verbs and can only follow verbs in irrealis form. For example: *Ou nacre. (I cry) → Ou nacrosh shye. (I want to cry) Yon Alon Eton The ablative form of the gerund, yet, is a common adverbial participle in Yorshaan. It often indicates the time point when something is happened. Like yet co dagem ''means "when sb. look at me". Seron The most common suppletive verb in Yorshaan, also an import role in perfect compound. The replacing term ''wed and wedz comes from Old Yorshaan vhederum (to leave), and oiv-'' or ''ois-'' from ''eyupsarum (to run). The word seron itself was seronzh ''(''to go ''& to be like'') in Early Modern Yorshaan, from Middle Yorshaan sairronzj, seyrrunzy (to go, to depart, to leave), se-'' (''inchaotive prefix) + yrronzy (to leave), from Old Yorshaan yurrhunzyum ''(''to be apart), yurr- ''(''ablative prefix) + henzyum ''(''to move), from Proto-Yorshaan *''hẽzy- (''to move, to act). Cognate with Farnian hibe (to come). The adverbial participle or seron, is, is one of the most used adverbs in Yorshaan (that functioning like a preposition). It can mean either to ''or ''from in English, depending on the case of the noun behind it. *nim is inar ic. (far from my house) *birdam is Vorgastet. (wander toward Vorgast) Verb Properties Passive and Antipassive Voice Since Yorshaan is an absolutive-ergative language, both passive and antipassive voice has never died out. (though only participles have antipassive form) For example: :He-NOM smiles when I-NOM see him-ACC. would be : E-ABS stucha preu e'''-ABS '''cu-ERG daga. (*Him-ABS smiles when I-ERG see him-ABS) The method Yorshaan adapted to express antipassive is to convert the vern into its antipassive participle and introduce the copula alon. : E-ABS stucha preu co-ABS al e-ABS dagise. (*Him-ABS smiles when me-ABS is him-ABS seeing) So that there will be no ergative objects, both co and e'' are all absolutive. This function is silimar to that of English, whose pattern "sb. be V+ed by..." refers to passive voice. The transitivity of the verb ''dagem has been reduced (taking only one argument co). Reflexive Construction Reflexive verbs take the same object as its agent and patient at the same time, like the verb wash in the sentence "I wash myself." There are no reflexive pronouns in modern Yorshaan; however, reflexive verbs can be regarded as other verbs with infix -''apam. For example ''dagem means "to see" while dagapam means "to see oneself" or "to reflect". Reflexive verbs resembling strong verbs are "weakened strong verbs with infix -''apam''". *Si e cu daga dagapam. (I don't see him reflect.) Subjunctive and Optative Mood In EMY, subjunctive form often received long suffixes. In modern usage, the imperative has been replaced by simplified subjunctive and subjunctive merged with optative. Among the three remaining moods (indicative, optative and imperative), the imperative form from EMY has fallen out of use. Due to the substitution, some subjunctive usage can be expressed by optative verbs in moden speaking. The conditional sentences is a good example, where the condition clause would be in subjunctive mood in EMY. (see below) Participles There are two properties of a participle in Modern Yorshaan: tense and voice. 1) Modifying a Noun Participles can play a role as an adjective and taking another nouns as arguments at the same time. *none mi farise (the burning world) *none mi farim (the burned world) *mabe mi fawen u (the letter stolen by him) 2) To Form the Perfect Forms in perfect compuond were actually a combination of the verb and yog in early modern Yorshaan. In Modern Yorshaan, however, the method is different. Two verbs, yon and seron, has been introduced to form the perfect. Here only passive participles are used. *Jase cu alim iy. (I have drunk water.) *E nacrim sera. (She has cried.) In most cases, intransitive verbs use the verb seron. Modal verbs can also be treated as intransitive ones, thus those verbs usually take the modal verb seron as well. *Co aletois seri dagise e. (I have seen him.)(= E cu dagim oy.) In the sentence above, the word aletois is passive whereas dagise is antipassive. 3) Adverbal Form Participles can alse been regarded as the "adverbal form" of verbs and have a variety of usages: *a) To modify the sentense. (Only passive available.) *b) Dangling perticiple. *c) Genitive absolute. Infinitives There were once infinitive dependent and infinitive independent in EMY, but the dependent usage becomes obsolete. In modern usage, every infinitive is independent (they still can't form a main clause on their own). Some usages are inherited from classic ones. 1) Introductory Word of a Noun Clause Silimar to English to-infinitive, infinitives can be used for introductory word of a clause. *Co sayem e ore. (To listen to him makes me sleep.) Beware that though the infinitive sayem should be ergative (making me sleep), it will never end in -''eu'' or -''im''. All the suffixes that would be attached in EMY are all dropped. 2) Consequence of previous verb Infinitives can attach to other finite verbs. In such case, the whole clause with the infinitive acts like adverb and thus doesn't effect the main verb. *Wasit iny lopiteu ri fiwats uage euz bapem is vaset.(This villager stole our bread to keep his body and soul together.(lock his soul in torso)) *Sluye mi u cirter nyo spadem. (He raised the torch to warn us.) *Do cu bume hecte in boram. (I want you to keep our secret.) Gerunds Gerunds in Yorshaan are usually regarded as the noun of an action. There is only one form of gerunds, regardless whether its passive or antipassive (different from infinitives). Yet gerunds can never take any argument. Gerunds is also used for adverbial participles. In this case, the ablative case of gerunds is adopted. On treated as adverbial participles instead of a noun in ablative case, it's able to take arguments. Consider one conditional sentence: *Cradit sideir yoirvar. = Cradit sideir noia vin oirvats. (People die if they are killed.) The adverb yoirvar (ablative of oirvaru) replaces the clause noia vin oirvats (if they are killed). In modern usage conditional sentences that are implying facts often adopt such construction, whereas other circumstances (predicative & hypothetic) still use optative form of verbs. *'Idagar' nyo, e stucha. (Upon seeing us, he smiles.) Adjective Adjectives were "the form of the nouns that modify other nouns", but are isolated in ModY. Take a look at the differences: In EModY, "an adjunt in dative case" was "an adjunt meaning something dative", like bina "kingdom" → biner "for a/the/some kingdom(s)". Such usage was ambiguous, though, and had been mistaken for "changes to its dative form when modifying a dative noun." We can learn from the table above that not all specific case of adjectives are inherented from EModY. A possible reason is that some forms are actually "the result of the stem following the first or second declension in EModY, and the ''-um'' affix dropped.". Comparative and Superlative The once-existed absolute superlative has been dropped. There are only comparative and relative superlative remaining. The affix ''-o'' and ''-a'' is derived from the comparative and (relative) superlative suffix of EModY: -''ijor'' and -''ijar'' respectively. When comparing to an object, the clitic ''-e'' is added to the adjective. It referred to the present third person imperfect form of third conjugation verbs. The object behind it could be either absolutive or ablative, though the latter is becoming archaic. *'Rasoe' /ˈɹɑsø/ maye (imay) mi. (Redder than the sun) Numerals Adverb Adverbs are derived from adjectives. Both adverbs and adjectives shared the same form in EModY, but, as for the absolutive form, the suffix -''um or -''iys of adjectives dropped. Adverbs derived from -''iys'' adjunts in EModY pick the simplified suffix -''is''. No matter what an adverb modifies, it won't change its spelling. *Seron sepis. (To go fast.) Conditional Sentence Conditional sentences express that whether an event will happen or not depends on another event. One is the conditional, and the other the consequence. In Yorshaan, there are several types of conditional sentences: Implicative Implicative conditional sentences state that if one fact is true, then so is another. Such sentences is used for common sense, obvious facts, and strong will of the speaker. Tense of both clauses is usually present. The conjunction noia indicates the condition clause. *Cradit sideir noia vin oirvats. (People die if they are killed.) Predictive Predictive conditional sentences concern events that would happen in the future on account of another present or future event. The conclusion clause is in future optative mood, while the conditional one can be in either present or future indicative mood, depending on when the condition is going to take place. *Noia u olme euz veshyei prasyenis, cu e lanzagints. (If he admits his fault publicly, I will trust him.) Counterfactual Counterfactual conditional sentences refers to consequences that would happen if an event known to be false or unlikely to happen in the future takes place. The hypothetic situation could be in the past, present or even future. Classically the consequence clause of counterfactual sentences was in optative mood (or even subjunctive), but such usage became archaic, obsolete, and was replaced by declarative mood. *Noia u olme euz veshyaven ogun prasyenis, cu e lanzavei. (If he had admitted his fault publicly, I would have trusted him.) *Noia u olme euz veshyavints prasyenis, cu e lanzei. (If he admitted his fault publicly, I would trust him.) *Noia u olme euz veshyam omavints prasyenis, cu e lanzagei. (If he were to admit his fault publicly, I would trust him.) Clitics and Affixes There are several clitics that can be attached to nouns (or even verbs) in Yorshaan. There clitics are derived from separate words in Early Modern Yorshaan or early languages, but they became dependent nowadays. A- / Aw- This clitic was derived from the word a'' in Early Modern Yorshaan. In informal usage, this word can be connected with the modified noun by hyphen. For example, ''edriys '''a' nastiys none'' would be formal while edriys '''a-'''nast none was informal, both of which mean that "sorrowful and painful world". They equal to edr '''a'nast none'' in modern grammar, where the clitic a'' has been merged with the adjective ''nast. The pronounciation of this clitic was once /ɤ/, but then a schwa, eventually a round schwa (probably affected by French, as well as e'' at the end of words of Yorshaan). This is a possible explanation of why would this clitic receive a consonant /w/ in front of a vowel-initial word like ''edr in the phrase nast '''aw'edr none''. Moi- The clitic is used to indicate alternative options, silimar to or in English. *Pro moi'wente '''moi'arbese du bume? (Do you want a banana or an apple?) -(i)cte This clitic/suffix is believed to be derived from the word standing for "person", crade (MY), or crada (EMY). The word became */ikɹ̩t/ and finally /ikt/. Such usage first appeared in Early Modern Yorshaan, where the gerund of a verb can combine with the word crada. This clitic is no longer productive. The term ''doinarcte ''can only be used to indicate a member of a chorus. It's not the equivalent of "singing person", but ''crade doinise ''is. Polar and Content Question '''Polar quesitons are ones to which the expected response is yes or no, whereas content questions require a more specific answer. In Modern Yorshaan, one can tell if a question is polar or content easily because of the difference between their structures. *Polar Q.: Oy pri + Sentence *Content Q.: Q. Particle + Clause Let's see some sentences: Syntax Sentences in Modern Yorshaan follow some principles: #All adjectives follow nouns they modify. Genitive nouns and verb participles do also observe this law. #Indirect nouns (dative and ablative) are put after verbs. Absolutive nouns proceed ergative ones. #Verbs (modal) follow the verbs they modify. When there are indirect nouns behind the modified verbs, then the modal verbs would follow the nouns. Example Siy shulaa, Lafrente. (Sil shalhaha, Lafrente.) Don't forget it, Lafrente. Ilado ne mi hesluyewe, iu jate hamebeuzise yei seuwa. (Iliaduan mei helsluyevhai, ur jate hahamescei siewa.) If the candle goes out, a river that can't be crossed will apear. Pro siy du shoye ic yun shyei? Don't you want to be my friend? (Tu ne voudrais pas devenir mon amie?) Noia mele ameu nada, mele mi eulom ochetos ame. If a mother gives birth to a girl, the girl will become a mother. Noia zene u fetints, harcit froinats. If he said a word, things could have changed. Yodzu ic seretois sera ilyet icimeuts! My time has come! Co siy boize oram yet zhorden. I can't sleep during the daytime. Siy pocte ri shailatte. Never forget this day. Peshte sar nyu zira is Fransen. We really had a great time in France. Vozu eul filt yet zhasset ri, cu netei. This time everything will be different, I promise. Neccrade unim acca. Time waits for no one. U weth syertei pri chyastei is dupet hith vordi euz. Only he knows what lies in the deepest place of his mind. Siy morte mi cu hinca, yoiw siy u psayam rade bima. I didn't tell her the truth because she didn't want to hear it. Oins e cu syerten oy yet peshte ofr ur, siy co boize faisam priet u buma galoirvem. Though I've known him for a long time, I can't understand why he wants to commit suicide. Lexicon Lexicon My Home, Sweet Home (Final Fantasy: Dear Friends) So far away from my home, sweet home Sort nim is inar ic enti so-ADV far-ADJ go-PTCP home-ABL my-GEN sweet-ADJ Day by day, from land to land I roam Ipoctum ihendum co nashye. from_day-ADV from_land-ADV I-ABS roam-PRS.1S Though told by the wind which way to go, Oins oalim hince seron, though-ADV wind-ERG tell-1S.PST go-INF Oh, how I long for my home, sweet home. O, nare ic enti cu buma. O-INTERJ home-ABS my-GEN sweet-ADJ I-ERG long-3S.PRS Boaðe ruoktot alot go dan dovtat tuski (You can come home in times of harshness.) Boize jalsem naret yet heritset. can-2S.PRS come-INF home-DAT exist-PTCP.PRS harshness-DAT Boaðe ruoktot alot go dan dovtat vaivui (You may come home in times of sorrow, too.) Boize jalsem naret yet natsu. can-2S.PRS come-INF home-DAT exist-PTCP sadness-DAT Du ruoktu vuordà du alot (Your home will be waiting for you forever) Nareu id do aicci, yulis. home-ERG your-GEN you-ABS wait-2S-FUT.PROGR forever-ADV Du ruoktu vuordà du alot (It will be waiting for you forever.) Nareu id do aicci, yulis. home-ERG your-GEN you-ABS wait-2S-FUT.PROGR forever-ADV Fragrant blossoms blooming far away-- Mili porsh boicen nimum, flower-N.GEN fragrant-ADJ bloom-PTCP.PRS.ANTIP far-ADV Do my folks see them as I did long ago? Pro vin jisoit icimt dagats, say cu digats? whether-ADV they-ABS man-ERG.PL my-GEN-ERG see-PRS.3PL as-CONJ I-ERG see-PST.3PL Are they still joyful? Are they young at heart? Alene- vin myuz is tlazeu? Alenn- vin hosy is tlazeu? be-3PL they-ABS happy-ADJ go-PTCP heart-DAT be-3PL they-ABS young-ADJ go-PTCP heart-DAT Will I see them again as I did that day? Pro vin cu daigats ithoim, say cu digats? whether-ADV they-ABS I-ERG see-FUT.3PL return-PTCP as-CONJ I-ERG see-PST.3PL Bearaš, ushbat (Family, friends,) Tloye ashoyit, family-ABS and.friend-ABS.PL Ruoktu, muitut (Home and memories.) Anare awondit and.home-ABS and.memory-ABS.PL Dat ca goassige (No one will ever.) Neccradoit ces nobody-ERG.PL ever-ADV Vajaldahtc du (Forget about you.) do shaile. you-ABS forget-FUT.2S How far I've come from my childhood home! Alen- e co seri pseren nim is inar slaguni! be-PRS.3SG it-ABS I-ABS go-PRS.1SG come-PTCP far-ADJ go-PTCP home-ABL childhood-GEN There will come a time when my troubles are gone, Unu pseragei preu udzit ic seretois sereuz, time-ABS come-FUT.3SG when-CONJ trouble-ABS.PL my-GEN go-PTCP go-FUT.3PL And when I shall not be all alone-- Preu co when-CONJ Till then, I dream of my home, sweet home. Meahcci, čàcit, (Forest, stream,) Albmi, eana: (Sky and earth:) Dat buot vurdet du (Everyone is waiting,) Dat buot vurdet du (Waiting for your return.) Agnus Dei Remeu Ayi, prosem-ihada sima cradis, yamaa ed! Lamb of God, who take away sins of people, have mercy on us! Remeu Ayi, prosem-ihada sima cradis, yamaa ed! Lamb of God, who take away sins of people, have mercy on us! Remeu Ayi, prosem-ihada sima cradis, gruyaa ed zyoze! Lamb of God, who take away sins of people, grant us peace! Category:Languages Category:Yorshaan